Prince Darkia
by Demon's Light Angel
Summary: Ten years have gone by since the shadow or Zophise last attack. But Zophise is looking for revenge on a certain Steel. Which sends the gx gang to a world clouded by darkness to find Zane's friend. ZaneX?
1. Prolong: New Saga

This is an addition and rewrite to the beginning before the chapter 1 Return of Zophise. Zepher's pov

Summary: It's the third and final year for us and the start wasn't as pleasant. Quite a bit of humor.

* * *

Prolong: the new saga begin

The small sharp yacht cut through the water leaving the large ship and plane-caring the freshmen-miles behind. The sun beaming down on the deck, seagulls and other ocean birds flew above and around the 5 star yate. The ocean wind blowing through my hair as I leaned on the railing. My sights set on an island in the middle of the ocean. My sister and because partner Roxanna Aelita Steel called out to me from the top of the boat that we were about to arrive in 45 minutes.

We weren't the only two on, also on board were two 17 year old boys. Grand champion winner Zane Truesdale and the Academy's chick magnet Atticus Rhodes, I met them during our first year. Friendly meeting Atticus, as for Zane lets just say we had our differences. Anyway both of there siblings are starting out here including mine. I, I mean my sister and me came here to repolish our skills, since it's been 10 years without real competitive game.

Let's just hope this year would be easier than the last.

"Zepher I have admit this beats going on the boat and getting mobbed by crazy fan girls." said Zane who was right behind me.

"Told ya, though Atticus wouldn't mind it much. I'm still recovering from the pro dueling over the summer, not only that also getting mobbed by 20 year olds and teenage girls." I said turning around my back against the rail.

"Really for year 3?" he asked jokingly as side that he shows to me only.

"You bet, though I'm still worried about what happened last year, you know the demonic voice, the sudden need for blood and flesh, and vomiting." I said remembering the second year then turning around to face the ocean, Zane joining me.

"So do you think we have some real completion with any of the freshmen this year, last year we creamed them?" I asked, itching to get my game on. (I had to say that)

"Some, one of them being Alexis Rhodes Atticus's sister, Bastion Misawa-Ra Yellow- the one who scored the highest in the entry exam. Then there is Chazz Preston who is in Obelisk dorm and the heir to the Princeton fortune, and last a kid named Jaden Yuki-a Slifer- he has quite a playful attitude."

"He's the one who beat Dr. Crowler am I right?" I asked my chin resting on the palm of my hand.

"Correct, anyway Alexis says he has potential. Personally he's just a kid who got lucky and you can't rely on that t can you. As for my brother he won't make it to the next semester before dropping out." he said his voice growing sterner.

"Zane I never knew you were that observant." Atticus joined.

"Only when the duels interesting." he retorted.

"Chill bro, just joking." he said

"Anyway first impressions, or should I say first duels aren't always what they seem. Zane I know I've gotten on to you about this but have faith in your brother and support him. Stop being so cold. As for tat Jaden kid this will be interesting. He seems to have faith in his deck. No I'm not going to preach about the heart of the card." I said seeing that they were about to tune me out.

"Zepher 25 minute till we reach the Academy Island." Aelita shouted over the waves.

"That our cu. lets get our bags." I said walking to bottom of the ship where the rooms were. We left the examation few hours early to beat the rush and the load of freshmen who weren't use to seeing me around school.

"I hate this part of the new year." Atticus grumbled grabbing 5 or 6 bags and trudging up the stairs.

"We told you to back the necceites before we got on" I said following Atticus.

"What did you pack anyway?" Zane asked.

"Oh clothes, snacks, hair gels, sprays, and conditioners." he answered giving us as goofy idiot smile of his.

We gave him in return anime style frustrated look, our knees bent and and sagging under the weight as he rambled on.

"Dude your worse than Mai Valentine and that really saying something."

When the yate docked the pier seemed empty. Zane and I let out a sigh of relief (add sighing sign).

"Yah we beat the rush." I cheered jumping off the boat, Zane following and Atticus fell flat on his face due to the immense weight of the bags. Just as we landed the plane and the ship carrying the other student. We-except Atty- froze, the cheers and calls of the girls was heard signaling that we were here. The stares of the male students pierced trough us. Among the screams of them were our siblings calling to us.

Zane and I cringed at the screams, at times we may be different in more ways than one but the publicity we had in common. Atticus on the other hand was waving to the crowd.

"Oh shit" I muttered before grabbing Zane and Atticus into a quick get away.

I have know idea where my energy came from by right now I don't care. We sprinted down the dock and dirt path leaving the dust clouds to settle at rate of 20 mph

In the background were the school assistants saying "Now if you can calmly step off the boat and plane in an orderly manner. Freshmen will be show to the gym, sophomores and seniors go to your dorms. As you have seen our schools best running for there lives."

* * *

We rushed to the Boys Blue dorm which was close to the center of the island.

When we reached to doors, one of the duel proctors was about to open the door, that is when we rammed him up against the glass, double doors. Poor guy we must of crushed his internal organs. We got off of him, who was pissed. He was close to not letting us in. When he did he muttered thing about kids these days.

We didn't care right now, just getting up to our dorms well me and Zane did. Atticus on the other hand was struggling against you grip we had lock around his arms. Rushing up the stairs and nearly busting down the door to my dorm, we nearly collapsed under the weight and the now discovered numbness/weakness in our legs.

"Zepher, Zane warn me when you guys are going to do this." Atty panted between words.

"Atticus get off of us." I said struggling from the new weight on me. Atticus used the rest of his energy to roll of us knowing the air off of us.

"I vote we just lay here for the next two or three hours." Zane said his voice muffled by the carpet we were laying on. "Any one with me say nay." he added which strange, but who cares. Atty agreed with him.

I didn't, they needed to get their stuff to there rooms which were next to mine.

The muffled thuds behind the walls told me that they were dead asleep. I stayed on the floor for another hour before getting up and things slightly in line. Then collapsing on the sectional couch. All was silent except of the hard panting and the nature sounds outside. Then closed my eyes, took a deep breath and fell asleep. For once getting a restful sleep, no mangers, fan girls, surrounding the house and no popeaze well by the press. At least things will slow down a bit. Not giving the slightest care that the door was open or that my clothes were ruffled.

* * *

The next thing I remember is being slapped awake by a cold hand.

"I'm awaking you." I mumbled not bothering to open my eyes.

"Zepher the welcome dinner will start get up and look half way decent." Zane said shaking me awake.

That hit me, my eyes shot open. Crap I forgot the welcome dinner, okay its 6 now it starts in thirty minutes. I got up pushed Zane out, and then rushed to the bathroom. I stared at the condition I was in, not back but not good. For one I smelled of sweat and couch, two my hair and clothes were disevered, and three my face was crap. I hastily wet my hair, then grabbed the bar of soap and washed my skin. Then used my sunglasses as a head band to hopefully cover that problem up. Then raided my closet for a uniform that wasn't packed. When I did I sprade it with Axe and threw it on and headed out with 5 minutes to spare.

I nearly ran down the stairs to meet Zane and Atticus at the foot of them.

"You made it amazingly." Zane said in is usual emotionless voice.

"Hurry Crowler is about to give is welcome speech." Atticus said rolling his eyes before turning around and walking to the dining room.

A large feast met our eyes, the chatter in subsided. Another thing Zane and I had in common that we were able to silent a room the bad thing is that the stare at us like we were on display or something. Whispers followed about us, either in aw or in judgment. We took our plates and found a seat away from the sea of blue. Just as we Crowler came down the stairs, a microphone in his hand. He did this speech, we half-listened to it we heard it 3 times including this one, well they did.

* * *

"After the duel with that Jaden kid Cowler was pissed. I think the wants to expel the kid. At least that he won't be going after you." I let out a hollow laugh.

One it was true ever since I was in Silfer for the first by mistake, I've been the target for Crowlers attempts of explosion. Also I really don't approve of being picked by our rank in school or popularity.

"Well I have to admit that was very humorous when were ran into the proctor. Ever though I still have a knot in my forehead from that." I said laughing for real.

"What I don't get is why do you always run from all the fan girls. I love to have millions of people recozing me."

"Atticus we're not you some of us love the peace and quiet and you have to deal with the poparize. I swear I'm swarmed with fan girls if I was looking for a date which I am not." Zane said sternly incase if Atticus got any ideas of pairing. Then I pulled out his ipod touch scrolled down to my webpage in a duelist site. Then gave it to Atticus.

"I get an average of 500,000 emails and comments on me most in admiration. Some too strong." I said cringing at the thought. Atticus was shell shocked at this.

"Does that thing beep every time out get and email?" I nodded.

We talked more about random thing stuff don't remember. The time flew by as we asked about our summer for Zane and me workload, more traveling. When we were done we got up, went to the rooms.

A crack of thunder hit causing Atticus to jump.

"Afraid of thunder?" I asked knowing what would happen. He nodded.

"I'll get the sheets and pillows."

I walked to the closet and grabbing a thin confuter and pillow. Pulled out the fold in bed that was with the couch, and made a bed for my lighting phobic friend.

I got out my clothes and put them in the dress, until I reached the bottom. My hand fell on an old black diary that had a silver skull on the front in its mouth was an onyx colors cross. The silver and black had begun to dull and flack off. I ran my hand over it, taking the time to feel the cool surface. Zane and Atticus never knew I kept something this gothic with me let alone take it where ever I go. I opened it and flipped through the pages. Some had stared to show signs that age was getting to them, the ink faded but still readable. An entry caught my eye; I read it in a low whisper.

"Dear Diary, The world is filled with hate they trick you into believing it is a kind and serene place. I found out that it was a LIE. I have lived in domino for 1 yr now and still I can never erase that scars left for my abuser." the word hit me like a punch in the gut knocking the breath out of me. A tear fell on the page I put it up in the lowest drawer by its alone. It's the past I want to forget.

A knock came following up with a voice, Atticus. I wiped the tear away and open the door.

"Zepher I got my blanket." he said childishly. He got settled into the sheets and quickly drifted off to sleep. I looked at him and smiled, he and Zane are like my little brothers.

I closed the door to the bathroom and switched on the lights; I showered and brushed my teeth, combed my hair and got my night clothes on. Turned the light off and slipped into bed. I stared at the cling, and then looked at him, who was sawn logs. It must be nice to know that you can sleep with out the terrible nightmares only to have peaceful dream and not be tossing a turning in bed. I envy them.

I turned of the night lamp nest to my bed. Grabbed my I phone and tuned out to some music.

Little did I know that this would be one of the only joyful moments in a long time.

* * *

Finished so what do yaw think

Check my profile it has the new stories I'm thinking of. See ya.

Oh and please review


	2. Return of Zophise

Heres the next chapter.

As you saw I deleted my old story,

too much of a mess to deal with so why not started fresh.

The first was just crack before the drama.

Sorry for the rate, I like to sleep and that mixed with school and choir makes it hard.

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

Character's writing

'Aridos talking to Zepher'

Chapter 1 Return of Zophise.

Zepher's POV

I step out on the balcony, put my arms on the stone railing. Staring out into the night, below me a the chatter, and laugher of my peers. It has only one full day and I'm already felt the those dark vibes, coming from the Abandon dorm at the edge of the dorm.

The dorm was built originally for only the highly talented duelists boys and girls, we were meant to go into it. That was until the strange disappearances. The dorm has now been boarded up and been off limits. The ones who cross the sign are adomaticly expelled. That almost happened to me last year. Anyway they say its linked to the shadow realm. They disappeared 10 yrs ago.. or so I thought. Last year in the second quarter of the year I felt a strange attraction to it, like nails to a magnet.

I put a foot on the railing then balanced myself on the railing and jumped landing on the bare branch of the tree planted out side of my room. Then hit the ground running, knowing my destination. To the dorm to stop Zophise and shadows.

* * *

Zane POV.

I watched Zepher jump from the balcony and run into the forest, from the back door. Once he was out of sight I opened the door and silently followed him. Following him wasn't a walk in the park, he kept making sharp turns. Soon finding myself coming close to running off a cliff or falling into the lake. He seemed to lead me intentioly into trap after trap, or get me lost. Which works, until I miraculously see him dart past me a few yards way I hope. One way or another I'll drag him back to the dorm. I know shortcut that will help.

* * *

Zepher's POV

Almost there I continually thought when the sight of the Abandon dorm started to come into view.

My pace slowed as I came close before coming to a complete stop, when an outline of a person emerged in the distance.

"Who's there?" I asked, before I had to shield my eyes when the beam of the flashlight shone on me.

"Zane." I asked seeing the moonlight coax him out.

"Yes Zepher gotta you, now stop his game of tag and lets go back to the dorm" he said walking up to me and grabbing my wrist firmly. I wasn't about to let Zane deprive me of my destiny.

"NO." I said firmly.

"Zepher come on we need to get back." he said pulling a bit harder.

"You can go without me there is something I need to do." I stared up at the dome of the old building.

"Zepher you have gone insane. Now come on your coming with me the like it or not."

I reached over and grabbed Zane's neck and pinched. Immedeanly he fell over past out for the small gresture.

It picked him up and carried him into the dorm and set him behind the door in full view of any passing student. Then walked farther into the dorm which was covered in an inch of dust. Following the dark energy I was felling. Up the stairs and to the left corridor the feeling was getting stronger. Outside rain started to pour down, thunder shook the building. Which add more fright to the place. It didn't faze me. The search lead me to a tunnel at what seemed to be at the back of the building. The only thing that seemed to hold it up were wooden beams at the top and sides. It looked like an old mine. I entered the tunnel, the path seemed to be getting steeper as I descended down.

An opening ended to almost endless way, inside was a circular room, made up of stone, the sensation of the energy stopped. I glanced around, the room was dim due to the fact that its only source of light were torches lining the walls.

"A spider to the fly I caught you." the room rung with its voice. The next thing that came was a dark violet mist circled 2 inch elevation in the center of the room. Once the mist cleared what was left was a thing with dark hair. His eyes were red with a black background, instead of nails were claws, 2 inch fand protuding from his mouth and black flame marks raced across his face and body.

"Well Zepher don't miss me its been 10 years." he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I would like to forget." I said coldly.

"Now now Zepher that's not the way to treat your elders, especially the ones who gave you the power you have." he said.

"At the expense of losing all I love. What do you want." I barked.

"You'll soon find out." he said, stoking an onyx, tear shaped pendent which shone a black and white beam towards me. On instict the pendent I had shone and shot a beam of white and blue to contradict it. Creating an orb of light and dark power,

"I see he is trying to protect you still." Zophise said smirking.

"What is happening?" I asked.

"Zepher has time erased your memory this is a shadow game."

His started to push closer to me. I strained to push harder against his. No use I was losing.

"Really Zepher is that is that all you can muster or has time also worn you down." he said seeing me stuggle for domniace.

'Zepher relax and have faith and let me handle it.' I did as he said and put my fate in his hands.

As soon as I did he appeared next to me pushing harder towards Zophise. He pushed harder, making it inch closer to me. I felt myself weaken as the life energy was draining away.

"Aridos I'm losing it, I can't hold on." I said mentally.

'hold on Zepher stay strong don't back down.' he encouraged.

I closed my eyes and focused. Finding power within. Then opened my eyes, which changed colors from calm amber, to blood red. The power returning and pushing the orb in his direction. Zophise was straining to win.

"Once again light wins." I said when the orb was only a foot from him.

"I beg to differ." After that he forced it towards me catching me off guard and sending me crashing into the walk. The inpact created cracks into the wall. The effect of the orb man me powerless the sensation that something was taking over my body. Then 30 seconds after I past out. Outside a crack of lighting hit the island.  


* * *

Atticus's POV Next day

I got up, washed and got ready for school. I made my way down for breakfast, among the crowd I didn't see bluenette friend or Zepher. I shugged it off, thinking that they probaly went for a walk or to the lighthouse. then grabbed a bowl of cereal and milk. When done, I got up, went upstairs to grab my stuff and take one last look at my gorgeous completion. Perfect as always. Then grabbed my books and head for the Acatemy.

On the way to first peroid a slifer probaly first year brushed past me. Then stopped at a group of slifers, I got hold of what they were saying.

"Did you hear Zane was found in the entrance of the Abandon Dorm? Passed out." one of them said.

I tried to shake it off, Zane in the Abandon Dorm that's a laugh.

When I got to class I took a seat near the top. Still not seeing them. Oh well they probaly got stalled.

Dr. Crowler came in and took role, glancing up at me.

"Mr. Rhodes where is Mr Steel, I already know where Zane is?" he said.

"I have no clue." I said. He went back to the role call sheet marking Zane Excused but Zepher trunt.

As class started, I blocked out most of what he was saying. Thinking of the ways Zane or Zepher could be absent, each one more absurd than the last. When the bell rung I decided to get the info from the horses mouth.

When it got there Nurse Frontain the school's nurse and gym teacher came up to me.

"What happened to Zane?" I asked glancing over to Zane who was strapped to the bed with an oxygen mask attach to his face.

"Several teachers found him in the doorway of the dorm early this morning, breathing hard. He maybe contracted pneumonia from being in the rain. What we whonder is how he got there it's not like him. He still cold." she said, eyes filled with worry.

"May I talk to him?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh and has Zepher been accounted for, since last night?" I asked, she hesitantly stared at the floor.

"No, Zepher hasn't been seen since last night."

I walked over to Zane, then carefully removed the mask. He awoke.

"Atticus where am I and where is Zepher?" he started out . Voice was faint and barely audible.

"Your in the hospital, and I don't know where Zepher is. I thought you would know."

"The last thing I remember it that the gave me a nerve pinch and walked into the Abandon dorm." he said

"Zepher went into the Dorm Why?" I nearly shorted.

"He said he wanted to stop something. Please don't yell its hurting my head."

"Sorry, so he did." he nodded closed his eyes as I put the mask over his face then left.

* * *

This was the one didn't put much thought into but heck its better that the original

So please review.


End file.
